The Point of the Matter
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Kaname comes to visit Zero and the two have an interesting discussion about their feelings. Better than it sounds Second chapter is up! there is yaoi so beware! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Zero strode quickly down the empty path leading out of the Moon Dormitory. Seeing the look on Kuran's face was too much.

_He knows…_ Zero thought. _How_ he could have possibly known Yuki had given her blood to Zero was an enigma, but he knew all the same. Granted he knew the first time it happened because he was there, but he could kill Zero for taking Yuki's blood yet again. Then Yuki would be all by herself. And that was what scared him.

As his school shoes hitting the pavement made his presence known his breath soon became labored. He had to stop… only for a moment. Staying around the Night Class might prove too dangerous for him. As he stood still catching his breath his mind began to wander and recount all the stupid things he ever did to provoke Kuran. _But… surely he actually wouldn't actually kill me… what would Yuki think of him then?_

A valid question with no answer.

Zero took a deep breath; he had to get a hold of himself. He was close to the room he had in the Head Master's living area. Just around the bend and he was home free. He hated the way his mind betrayed him sometimes. _Why the hell do _I_ feel nervous walking around alone? If anyone is afraid it's surely Yuki…_he thought.

Zero wasn't able to shake this feeling of dread spreading within him. Zero looked all around him. No one was there to see him sprint at full speed back to his room. As he stood in front of the doorway he hesitated. Then he let himself in, turned on the lights, and-- everything was normal. His room was as he had left it that morning. Nothing was out of place.  
"Good!" he sighed.

Now it was time to unwind. Zero wasn't hungry for food -or anything else- so he stripped down and went to take a shower in his adjoining bathroom. He was lucky Cross had had a bathroom made for him for his birthday. (And Zero wasn't complaining; he didn't have Yuki yell at him so much anymore.)

As the warm water hit him it was like bliss; all his tension melted away, and his shoulders and neck began to relax. Were Yuki here to see this she probably would have said he was enjoying his shower too much.  
Like the steam that rose to the ceiling Zero's mind began to wander. He thought of Yuki mostly. She was perfect. He… he…loved her. As forbidden as it was, it was true. Yet the thing was he could not figure out in what _way_ he loved her. Was it the love of a brother or something else? But as Zero's mind became preoccupied so did his right hand. Ever so slowly- like it was a subconscious impulse- Zero's hand worked down his stomach and even farther still… _Tmph… _Zero was startled out of his would be ministrations. A flush rose to his cheeks. Was he really about to… thinking about Yuki?  
_Well all the science teachers say it's perfectly natural so…_ he shrugged his feeling of embarrassment off. What he couldn't get rid of was his fear. He had heard something or _someone_ moving around in his room.

Zero cautiously turned the water off and slung a towel around his hips. He silently cursed at himself for leaving the Bloody Rose in the other room. It could be one of those damn vampires. Then he realized this was his private room in the Head Master's private living space, no one could get in and out easily.

Zero figured it must have been Yuki waiting to talk to him. And wouldn't she be surprised to see Zero in nothing but a towel? Zero gave a small chuckle imagining her expression as he walked out the bathroom.

But Zero got the fright of his life because when he looked up…yes, it was Kaname Kuran sitting on his bed.

Zero froze at the sight of him. The pureblood was casually sitting on Zero's bed, legs wide open, shirt almost halfway undone, looking incredibly sexy.

_He's not even sitting,_ Zero thought, _he's lounging. Wait what did I just say?!? _

Zero was unable to control the flush that colored his cheeks, because after all Zero was only in a towel. Zero's gaze fell to the floor. The last thing he needed was one of Kuran's stupid comments.

"What can I do for you Kuran?" he asked quietly. He knew he shouldn't have said that as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Aren't we polite tonight?" Kaname questioned with one eyebrow arched. He slowly licked his bottom lip.

_What is he doing?_ Zero was completely confused. But then he began to feel the same way he did in the shower. _Fuck… no no no no, please not now…_ he was undoubtedly growing hard under the towel. And it was all for this _vampire_. "What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Oh I'm so sorry I made you upset", Kaname purred, 'I know you came to the Moon Dormitory to talk to me, but Aido and Kain saw you leave in such a hurry I was worried about you. Are you alright Zero?"

"Why are you doing this Kuran everyone _knows_ your top dog around here. _I_ know that. O.k. you're a pureblood, the vampire of vampires, _I get it_. You've made your point. So if you're gonna be a jerk it's obvious you know where the door is…" Zero retorted avoiding his question. _If you wanna kill me please just do it now…_

But Kaname did something Zero never expected. "I don't mean to make you feel that way. I'm sorry, but you know I think you're being a bit of a jerk yourself. I really do want to know if you're alright or not." Kaname actually apologized.

"I'm fine", Zero said bluntly, "now that you have your answer will you please leave so I can put my clothes on?"

"Well I don't mind if you do it now…" Kaname said ever so playfully.

"Do you enjoy this or something?" Zero asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked back the picture of innocence.

"Do you enjoy making me feel like the mud on your shoes? And since when the hell did you start calling me Zero?" he demanded.

"I never mean to make you feel badly about yourself, and if I make you uncomfortable by calling you Zero then I'm sorry for that as well…" it was Kaname's turn to have his cheeks flush slightly.

"So if I tell you what it was I wanted to say earlier will you leave?"

"Yes right after I tell you what I need to Kiryu."

Well this was it he was committed now. But even though he promised himself and her- not to her face of course- that he would do it, Zero's heart still ached. "I know how much Yuki means to you Kuran. I know you love her. I love her too, but she's like my baby sister…. um, what I'm trying to say is… is that as long as you don't hurt her, you'll get no trouble from me. I just want her to be happy." Zero had never quite found looking at the floor to his room quite so interesting.

He looked back up when he heard Kuran give a small laugh. Anger began to well up inside Zero. Zero was doing something rare here, he was letting Yuki go, he was baring his feelings all to the man he hated the most. He was about to give this blood sucker a nastier piece of his mind… but then all Kaname did was get up and walk to him.

Zero soon became deathly afraid. Kuran might just kill him now to make sure he'd never be a problem. He could suck Zero dry if he wanted to. But there was nothing threatening about how he walked up to Zero, there was no murder in his eyes, just… _he's sad_ Zero realized.

"Silly thing", Kaname whispered, "she's not the one I want to spend eternity with…" Kaname's eyes became incredibly gentle. Surprisingly so. Understanding began to dawn on Zero. Kuran was talking about…

"What are you saying?" Zero asked stunned.

Instead of answering the question Kaname simply said "I'll wait forever for you, but… please don't make me wait too long." And with that he started to slowly move his face closer and closer to Zero's until they were just barely inches apart, until they were just barely kissing each other. But Kaname didn't kiss him. He put his hand on the wrist that was keeping Zero's towel on. And oh, Zero was aroused now.

_God… don't look down… please Kaname don't look down…_ and luckily he didn't. Zero let out the breath he'd been holding out slow enough to make him dizzy.

Kaname hadn't finished worrying him though. At the heightened speed of a vampire he grabbed Zero's towel and whipped it off. Zero yelped in shock and embarrassment. While Zero desperately tried to cover himself to retain some modesty, Kaname took a few small steps back.

He looked Zero head to toe committing his perfect body to memory. Kaname didn't know if he'd ever be able to see it again. As his eyes wandered down, he began to feel something happening in his own groin as well. He bit his lip slightly to keep himself under control.

This drove Zero wild with just about every emotion he could feel at the present moment. He heard Kaname take a deep breath and watched him walk to the doorway. He lifted Zero's towel up and explained "For a keepsake…" then he smiled, walked out, and closed the door.

Zero's knees soon turned to gelatin under him. He sank to the floor and stayed there for a while._ He wants to LOVE me… Kaname, yes… I want to be with you to… oh god… I never knew all this time…I thought you hated me… I thought I hated _you_… but…YES…_

Zero felt that as his decision was already made he would take a cold shower this time, get rid of his stupid erection and go to bed. As he walked into the bathroom he thought to himself that maybe he could look forward to the night class coming out now… maybe he could enjoy his duty as a guardian…maybe he could learn the Head Master's pacifism… and just maybe… he could learn how to smile again for Kaname…

Kaname walked back into the hallways of the Moon Dormitory. He didn't go where everyone else was… this was a private victory.

The boy he had longed for in every way had not refused him tonight. And while it was not an acceptance at the present moment he felt hopeful that Zero would say yes. For the first time in a very long time Kaname felt genuinely happy.

He pulled Zero's towel out of the inside of his coat where he had been keeping it safe. He put his face into it and inhaled. It smelt of Zero; the best smell in the world. And as Kaname then held the towel to his chest much like a blanket he felt safe, as safe as he had as a young boy when his mother held him. No, Zero reminded Kaname nothing of his mother but Zero did make him feel safe. He made him feel loved. Zero was the only one he felt _safe_ giving his heart to. Whether it was his vampire instincts or his own hope he felt sure Zero would love him back. The thought of being able to spend eternity with the boy he was in love with made him do something entirely new…

A single tear rolled down Kaname Kuran's face to the smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few months later…_

Zero stood around his room looking for a towel and found none. He sighed deeply realizing his pureblood lover of about a few months had a thing for stealing his bath supplies and not giving them back. He was sure Kaname had managed to steal that missing bottle of shampoo as well. As endearing as he found Kaname's antics to be he also found them a little creepy and highly annoying. Rubbing his eyes in defeat he decided that he would go and bug Kaname instead of waiting around for a load of laundry to finish. After all Kaname was much more fun than a washing machine.

Now that all the vampires knew Kaname and Zero were lovers it was far easier to get into the purebloods room without a hassle. It had been a long day but the thought of getting to spend some time with Kaname always cheered Zero up a bit. They had only been lovers a short while but when they were together things never felt uncomfortable amazingly enough. Everything felt natural and so they had taken various steps already. They had already had many make out sessions and were comfortable with exploratory touches. Then of course there was blood drinking and the blood bond they had forged.  
Zero let himself into his lover's room and was surprised to not see him anywhere. Then he heard the constant sound of the shower running. A mischievous smirk spread across Zero's face; things couldn't be more perfect.

He lazily took of his uniform jacket tossing it on an armchair along with his vest. Then he took a seat on Kaname's bed undoing his shirt almost all the way and unbuckling his belt along with undoing his slacks shifting them so the front of his black boxers were visible. Zero tried to make himself look as fuckable as possible for he intended to have Kaname _screaming_ his name that night. He could tell his plan was foolproof once Kaname stepped out of the bathroom with wave of pent up steam following him.

Zero felt something twitch to life in his undershorts because Kaname wasn't wearing anything-not even a towel. Speaking of which Zero should steal some of Kaname's seeing as he didn't really use them.

Kaname gasped and flushed trying to cover himself. He was completely shocked that Zero had even snuck up on him let alone the reversal of their roles was rather ironic. But then he took in exactly how Zero looked perched on his bed. He swallowed thickly and could feel himself getting hard. He wanted to get something to cover himself up with but all he could manage to do was just stand there staring at Zero.

Zero knew he was having the effect on Kaname he was hoping for. He took in the older vampires form with unknowingly smoldering eyes and he sensually licked his bottom lip. Kaname bit his own lip trying to keep back a moan. When Zero spoke for the first time a shudder ran down Kaname's spine.

"Hey Kaname," he asked slowly, "why do you keep stealing from me?"

"Huh?" Kaname asked wide eyed.

Zero laughed softly, "You keep taking all my things. That's rude you know."

"Oh sorry," Kaname said quickly. Quite frankly he didn't want to have to respond he would have fine with just looking at and listening to Zero. Zero let the subject drop wanting to have a little more fun with his adorably flushed lover. They were both shy when it came to romantic things but Zero was greatly emboldened by the other boy's reactions. Kaname was so cute when he was embarrassed.

Zero locked his lover's gaze and pretending to be disappointed said, "Well if you're not going to join me then I suppose I'll just take care of myself…" and before Kaname could comprehend Zero was leaning back on his elbows right hand stroking his own member. Kaname actually raised a hand to his nose for fear it might start to bleed. To see this side of Zero was the most arousing thing in the world. Not to mention what the silver haired hunter was holding wasn't that bad either.

Zero met Kaname's gaze as he teased himself letting loose a wanton moan every so often. He let his head fall back exposing his neck and he started to undulate his hips under his own ministrations. Kaname wasn't sure when he got the incentive to move but he walked over to the younger boy kneeling next to him on the bed avidly watching the movements of his right hand.

Zero grinned up at Kaname and asked, "Do you want me Kaname-sama?" Kaname-_sama_…Zero only ever said that when he was being very playful and that knowledge went straight to Kaname's groin. He nodded biting his lip before he was swiftly pushed over on his back with Zero looming over him. They were close enough to the foot of the bed where Kaname's legs dangled over making his hips arch to compensate.

To Zero he made a very stunning image- he licked Kaname's neck causing the older vampire to gasp. He moved to slowly bite his lover's Adams apple leaving a small bruise there. Satisfied he moved down to Kaname's upper chest making two leisurely detours to both nipples teasing their softness away with his teeth. A few months ago neither boy would have thought something like this would ever happen but Zero loved to have Kaname beautiful and moaning underneath him. The sounds his lover made went straight to his own throbbing member but he knew that neither of them would actually take the other yet.

He continued to place sound kisses along his lover's flat abdomen while Kaname clung to the sheets. He seriously thought he was going to pass out. Zero felt so amazing and his presence was intoxicating. Zero lingered on the soft skin a few inches above his lover's length not letting Kaname get any of the friction he wanted so desperately.

"Z-Zero please," Kaname moaned. He eventually obliged by beginning to slowly yet thoroughly pump Kaname. The older vampire let out a stifled cry while trying to hold onto Zero. It was blissful- Zero's hands were rougher than his own and it made the friction all the more sweet. Then Zero started to move his hand faster pumping him almost fiercely right before he lightly brushed his lips around Kaname's length. Kaname gasped and pushed himself up on his elbows. "Zero y-you don't have to do that!" he said. Zero stopped all his actions and leaned up letting Kaname glimpse at his own erection.  
Zero looked at Kaname and said, "I'm not going to take you in my mouth...not yet at least," he added with a little smirk.

"Then why-"

"I'm going to _bite_ you," Zero said seriously. Kaname widened his eyes but made no move to stop him as Zero leant down and sank his fangs into his blood filled member. He gave a pained gasp but he quickly began to like the feeling as his body adjusted his pain to pleasure. Kaname lied back down on his bed and let Zero do whatever he wished. Even if what they were doing was strange it somehow felt right so he was more than willing to give his silver haired lover free range.

With Kaname's approving cries in the air Zero's ministrations became more intent more focused of driving his lover to a very intense climax. He was stroking Kaname- teasing his very sensitive tip while licking and sucking on his hip bones. The raw sexual tension finally released when Zero grazed his fang on the tip of his arousal and he came with sharp jerks and shuddering cries. His body relaxed onto the bed and Kaname watched while Zero caring cleaned off Kaname's essence from the brunette's abdomen.  
He had fully satisfied Kaname and that made him extremely happy but he had only watched his lover's magnificent orgasm and he was still achingly hard. Kaname saw the sheer lust in Zero's eyes and it sent a thrill down his spine to know his usually grumpy and shy lover could have such a primal instinct written all over his face. Zero had done an amazing job of pleasuring him so he thought it was only fair that he return the favor. And he was truly looking foreword to it.

"Zero come here," he said as he gently tugged his lovers shirt sleeves. He could feel the tension and the power that the younger vampire held tight in every muscle. Watching Zero move was like watching and animal stalk its prey with a deadly grace. He pulled Zero up until the hunter's arousal was right in front of him. As new as it was to Kaname he flicked out his tongue across his lover's tip. Zero hissed and arched his back at so little stimulation. Kaname smiled and gently guided his lover to lie on the bed as he had done. "Zero let me take care of you," he said gently.

"Please Kaname," he moaned, "don't talk just do something." The brunette smiled as his lover's usual personality was showing itself. He leaned down and licked Zero's inner thigh piercing him with large fangs. Zero moaned and unintentionally bucked his hips. Kaname's soft fingers wrapped around his length and slowly pumped him just like he had done to the older vampire.

Zero covered his mouth with his hand to try to hold in his screams. It just felt too good Kaname's fingers were extremely gentle but they squeezed him exactly like he wished to be…and Zero didn't have to say anything. Kaname moved up to where he was lying next to Zero still fisting him he nibbled on the hunter's neck right where his tattoo was.

Zero's cheeks were flushed and he was thoughtlessly moving his hips while wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck. If there was one thing Kaname found endearing it would have been Zero clutching onto him like that. Zero was adorable was he was experiencing intense pleasures. Zero could feel the tension coil in his own groin and he knew it wouldn't be very long before he came undone.

"K-Kaname," he cried out but he was interrupted by his lover shoving his tongue into his mouth kissing him almost fiercely. Zero began to tremble once Kaname's free hand found one of his nipples and created a triangle of fire that he was helpless to escape. He came almost at once and his pleasure was shown in the milky substance that coated Kaname's palm. He slumped on the bed panting heavily enjoying the rush of endorphins knowing they were from the one he loved.

Luckily Zero had his eyes closed so he did not see Kaname quickly lick the substance on his hand and grimace. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned Zero off in turn then settled down next to his lover. Happiness was radiating in their blood bond and the pair very well could have fallen asleep if Zero and not soundly smacked Kaname's rear end.  
The older boy jolted upright and said, "What was that for?!"

"That is for stealing from me…technically your real punishment," Zero winked.  
Kaname smiled and said, "Can I always be punished like this?"

"No next time you do this I won't be intimate with you for three weeks," Zero smirked. Kaname pouted and Zero chuckled lightly. "Why do steal my stuff anyway?"  
"Well because it reminds me of you when you're not with me," Kaname said innocently, "and also because your shampoo is nice lube to masturbate in the shower with." Kaname blushed fully as Zero's laughter rang throughout the room like bells. Kaname liked to hear Zero laugh and he wanted to hear it more often.

Zero smiled and pulled his lover down for a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kaname said softly.

Zero began to pull his clothes back in order and said, "I need to be heading back…I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Oh," Kaname said a little disappointed, "Could I walk back to your room with you?"  
Zero ran his fingers across his lover's cheeks and said, "Of course you can."

Cross Academy was bathed in moonlight while Kaname and Zero walked back to the Sun Dorm together. Zero had his arm thrown around Kaname's waist while the older boy's arm rested on Zero's shoulder. Neither of them spoke for they really didn't need to. It had been a very special night for their relationship and if things could they became even more relaxed between them. They idea of someone spotting them like this never occurred until they heard familiar giggles emitting from behind a tree.

The boys stopped their leisurely stroll and detoured to see what was going on. The sight they saw made them immobile for a good while. Yuki was leaning back against the trunk of a tree with Takuma Ichijo leaning over her kissing her cheek. The young girl giggled again but caught his lips in a chaste kiss then briskly looked around to see if anyone was watching them. She didn't notice the pureblood and the hunter for her and Takuma were in their own little world.

Zero and Kaname looked at each other with knowing smirks. They realized that instead of choosing one of them at the risk of hurting the other she had chosen someone else. And by the looks of it Yuki seemed happier with Takuma than anyone else and the same went for the blond vampire.

"I have to go now," she whispered.

"No stay a little longer," Takuma pleaded, "there aren't any Day Class students out I can tell."

"But what if Zero sees us?" she asked worriedly, "or what if Kaname got mad at you? I don't want him to hurt you."

He kissed her again and said, "The only thing that could ever hurt me is you not loving me anymore."

Yuki's gaze saddened for a moment and she took Takuma's face in her hands, "I'll always love you." As unexpected as it was they were a perfect match for each other in beliefs and temperament. Kaname smiled as he saw two more people he cared about deeply find solace in each other. He lurched Zero and himself foreword while Zero cleared his throat making their presences known.

Yuki gasped and Takuma and she pulled apart from each other trying to act as normal as possible. Before anyone could even say anything Yuki moved in front of Takuma and blurted, "Kaname don't! Please…don't hurt him. Zero don't get mad. I know you're both angry but…I just couldn't do it!" she cried. Takuma wrapped his arms around her and she pressed into him. "I couldn't choose either one of you because I thought both of you would eventually hate me. I love both of you but I can't be _in_ love with either of you…it hurts me. But when I'm with Takuma I don't feel like that. So please don't hurt him."

By the time she had finished she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Takuma pushed himself in front of Yuki trying to protect her from whatever may happen. Angry purebloods and angry hunters were one thing but putting them both together would be a catastrophe. Yet to all of their surprise it was Zero who spoke first.

"How could we be mad if you found someone who can make you happy?"

Yuki looked up confused, "What?" she said.

"Yuki if Takuma is the one you want as your lover then you have every right to be with him," Kaname said gently.

"Kaname what do you mean?" Takuma asked nervously.

"I'm-_We're_ saying," he looked at Zero, "that we couldn't be more pleased that you both have each other." "Wait…_we_?" Yuki said.

Zero flushed slightly and looked away but Kaname pecked him soundly on the cheek and said, "Zero and I are together. We have been for the past few months."

"You…"

"We love each other," Zero said. Takuma genuinely smiled at both of them glad they were finally telling her while Yuki walked up to them. Both boys stiffened slightly but she hugged each of them in turn.

"Thank you," she said, "thank you for taking care of each other…and letting Takuma and I be together." She turned and smiled back at her cheerful lover.

Zero and Kaname untangled themselves from each other and Zero said, "Come on Yuki I'll take you home."

She smiled as Takuma kissed her hand before she left and she ran off after Zero grabbing onto his sleeve like she always did. Zero smiled at Kaname and waved goodnight while the two Night Class students watched their other half walk off.

Once they were gone Takuma bowed to Kaname and said, "Kaname I-"

"Takuma," he broke the other off, "I know. You've been my best friend for years and I know you'll take good care of her." Takuma sighed in relief and Kaname grinned at him. "Can I ask you something?" Kaname ventured knowing the scent of sex was lingering on him.

"Sure Kaname," Takuma said.

The pureblood went to his best friend, wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and whispered, "Can you not tell Ruka about this?"

Takuma laughed and put his arm around his best friend and said, "Sure thing Kaname." So both vampires walked back to their Dorm hearts satisfied and minds at ease. But they would have to hurry though for class was about to begin.

THE END.


End file.
